Oh Mother, Where Art Thou?
by karabell-karaboo723
Summary: "I know it hurts, but we have to find them. For Spencer." What happened to Mrs. Shay & Mr. Benson? Why haven't they even been mentinoned? Well now Carly and Freddie have to find them before it's too late and Spencer dies. Seddie, Spencer/OC, Carly/OC. R
1. Intriduction

**So I've been watching iCarly for a few years now, and I've noticed that Mrs. Shay (Carly and Spencer's mom) and Mr. Benson (Freddie's dad) have never even been mentioned on the show. I'm home today and all of my homework is actually done for a change, so I'm here to give this story my best shot.**

**Also, the hospital in this story is the one from Grey's Anatomy. The only reason for this is so that I have fewer OCs and places to keep track of. The GA characters will not be in it enough for a cross over category. They'll only appear as background characters.**

"_We have to find her. She's Spencer's only donor" .what ever happened to Mrs. Shay and Mr. Benson? Well, now Carly and Freddie have to find them before it's too late and Spencer dies. Seddie, Spencer/OC, Carly/OC, slight Carly bashing but not too much._

**Disclaimer- I wish.**

* * *

**Prologue: Like Mother, Like Son**

"Miss Shay, may I speak to you out in the hall?" said a tall red haired doctor

Carly looked up from her chair in the waiting room. Was this finally it? Would her suspicions be cleared for good, or would this only be bad news? She hoped that it was the former, but the reality of the situation only drained the last morsels of hope from her mind. They were already in a hospital, things were only going to get worse from here on out.

"Y-Yes, sir." Carly whispered, her typical energy gone from her voice

The doctor led her out of the waiting room filled with other people waiting for news about their loved ones, and into the hall just behind the swinging doors of the Emergency Room of the Seattle Grace/ Mercy West Hospital.

"Carly, my name is Doctor Hunt, I'm in charge of Trauma Surgery here at Seattle Grace/ Mercy West. I also operated on your brother, Spencer. I've got some good news and some bad news for you." Said Dr. Hunt slowly

"Um, can I hear the bad news first?" asked Carly. In her opinion, hearing the bad news first at least gave you something to look forward to.

"Miss Shay, I think it would be best for that to come last." Said Dr. Hunt

Carly swallowed. Whatever the bad news was, it must be big. That was the only reason Dr. Hunt would insist on telling her that piece of news last. But now wasn't the time for being afraid; she had to be strong for her brother.

" The good news is that your brother was not seriously wounded in the car accident except for a broken rib that punctured his lung and caused some internal bleeding. That's why we took him into surgery and he should make a full recovery from all of the wounds he sustained in the accident." Stated Dr. Hunt

Carly breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to be okay. Spencer honestly didn't deserve it, but he would still be okay.

"That idiot," she whispered to herself, "That idiot. Who the hell rides their motorcycle off of a moving semi truck for a fruit pop and lives?"

"Yes, your brother certainly is one lucky fellow. We're all just amazed at how few skin grafts we're going to have to do." Laughed Dr. Hunt

Carly began to laugh too, until she remembered the rest of what Dr. Hunt had been planning to tell her.

"Um, what's the bad news, Dr. Hunt?" she asked carefully

"Yes, um Miss Shay, would you like to sit down?" asked Dr. Hunt, all traces of joy gone from his voice

"Why? What's wrong? I thought that you said he was going to make a full recovery?" gasped Carly, as she collapsed onto the small plastic chair

"Yes, from the injuries he received in the accident." Said Dr. Hunt

Realization hit Carly like a load of bricks. She should have known, they all should have known. It had been staring them right in the face for as long as she could remember. Two grandparents and an Aunt had died from it too.

"Your brother seems to have developed a cancerous growth in his kidney, Miss Shay. He's going to need a new kidney if he even has a chance of survival."

She heard Dr. Hunt confirm her greatest fears. He was going to die unless he found a compatible donor. And the only compatible donor for Spencer in their entire family was the woman that neither Spencer, nor Carly had spoken to in ten years.

* * *

**So, this bit is kind of the "why" part of the story, as in "why" is all of this happening. I really hate it when people don't have that in a story.**

**The next chapters will all be longer.**

**Please review.**


	2. Old Friends and Enemies

**Second chapter! Yay me! **

**There isn't going to be all that much action in this chapter, mostly a lot of internal thoughts about what's happened since the show ended and where they are now. The next chapter will be way more action.**

**Oh, just to warn you, there will be a lot of Freddie/ Carly sibling bonding moments. That's how I see Carly and Freddie, brother and sister. **

**Oh, and if anyone know Spencer's age, please tell me. I put it as about eight years older than Carly, so he'd be around twenty three or twenty four in the series.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own it.**

* * *

**Old Friends and Enemies**

Mrs. Benson knew that that Shay girl was bad news. Any person whose mother was a… well, Mrs. Benson didn't approve of the appropriate word, but it was true. Her mother was one. And Carly was probably going to end up just like her mother had. Ruining some other poor woman's life and leaving her with absolutely nothing. If she ever had any kids, they'd probably be left in the same situation that she was in. All alone and in the care of neighbors or grandparents, which is what they should have done with Carly. Spencer just wasn't responsible at all.

Mrs. Benson sighed and gazed out of the kitchen window and into the busy streets below. Had it really been ten whole years since her Edward had left? It really did seem just like yesterday to her. It felt just like yesterday too. The pain was still there, it hurt so much that she would almost cry just like it actually was yesterday that he left the two of them, by which she meant herself and Freddie.

"Hey, mom, I'm going over to Carly's. I'll be back after dinner." Called Freddie, who was her only son and the center of her universe.

Mrs. Benson certainly did not like the fact that her son was still hanging out with that Shay girl. The only person that Mrs. Benson hated more than that Shay girl and her brother and mother was that other girl, Sam Puckett. Sam was a bad egg and everybody knew it. She had been arrested and was recklessly violent and cruel, especially to her little Fredward.

She couldn't help but remember how at graduation, Sam had decided to cut a hole in the back of Freddie's gown, completely embarrassing him in front of all of his classmates. Mrs. Benson's crying had only intensified after that little incident. All she thought about was how cute his little but still was even though he wasn't a baby anymore.

Maybe now that Freddie was home for Memorial Day weekend and the summer, she could convince him to stay here in Seattle instead of going back to USC in the fall. Her little Fredward was studying Engineering and Movie Production there. She was so proud. Of course, she would be prouder if he was back at home with her, but she could always convince him to come back. She didn't think that it would really be too hard to do.

* * *

Freddie, out of habit, knocked loudly on the door of the Shay's apartment. He hoped Carly still up for a change. She had been sleeping a lot after Spencer's accident: usually taking naps all afternoon and then in bed by eight or nine that evening. Freddie was pretty worried about her; she hardly ate anything and always looked like she hadn't slept even though that was all she seemed to be doing now.

He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. He had been to the hospital and seen Spencer for him self and he wasn't looking all that bad. Yeah, his color was a little off and he was pretty scraped up from road burn he got from skidding so far on the road, but considering the fact that he had pretty much jumped from the back of a moving semi on the free way, he wasn't all that shabby. He really should have been dead if the universe was fair.

He heard the lock on the apartment door coming undone. Carly opened the door and Freddie had to hold back a gasp. She really did look absolutely terrible.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" asked Carly groggily

"Well, I was planning about hearing about your first year of college, but I think I'll make you something to eat instead." Said Freddie

"Thanks. I called Sam, she's coming over in about fifteen minutes after she's done seeing a movie with Melanie." Said Carly

"Yeah. Melanie isn't coming too, is she?" questioned Freddie nervously

"Don't worry, she's not." Said Carly

Melanie's boarding school had graduation about two weeks before Ridge Way had theirs which meant that Melanie had had enough time to come to Sam, Carly, and Freddie's graduation. Freddie still hadn't believed that she was real until he looked out from the stage to glare at Sam for cutting a hole in his gown and saw Sam laughing with Carly and Melanie giggling with her mother. That had certainly been one embarrassing graduation party.

"What do you want me to make? I can do spaghetti, tacos, maybe some chicken… Oh, god, I'm sorry, Carly. I didn't mean to…" said Freddie as Carly let out a sob after hearing the words "Spaghetti" and "Tacos" right next to each other.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm being a bit overly sensitive. Thank you, though." Whispered Carly as she wiped at her eyes

"How about I just order some Chinese food for us and maybe some ribs for Sam?" asked Freddie, as he got out the take out menu for the Chinese restaurant just down the street and the other menu for the bar -be -que place that Sam liked.

* * *

Believe it or not, Samantha Puckett did not end up in jail like everyone expected her to. Actually, she was quite the Hollywood success. That's right, Sam went Hollywood. Kind of. Well, not really, but she lived there so she was kind of a Hollywood star.

Sam Puckett actually preferred to be called by her specific profession of "Comedian" and a successful one to boot.

You see, after barely two months of being out of high school, Comedy Central had signed her to do a couple of local gigs, a "Comedy Central Presents" show, and a "Blue Collar" comedy tour with Larry The Cable Guy, Jeff Foxworthy, Ron White, and Bill Engvall.

But the very best part of the entire deal was that when they went to Kansas City, Kansas, they got to go to an all you can eat rib restaurant. And it was on the company's tab. Needless to say, Sam was absolutely thrilled and managed to set a new rib eating record.

Life on the road was pretty nice and a lot of fun. Sure, it was hard to date when you found a cute guy, but at least if he turned out to be a total nub there was a way and an excuse for why things couldn't continue. Plus, if he tried to stalk you, you could just draw up a new touring schedule.

Now she was back in Seattle to see her mom, her sister Melanie, and some old friends of hers. And of course she was going to see Spencer. That boy was like her older brother: maybe even the father she had never really had. And now he was in the hospital after a brutal motorcycle accident that seemed to have involved a flat bed semi, a ramp, and a fruit pop.

In all honesty, she really didn't want to know exactly what it was he had done to himself. That boy was really truly nuts and it was an all out miracle that he was still alive after all these years of doing crazy stunts and now this to top it all off.

Sam quickly threw open the door to the Shay's apartment and yelled at the very top of her voice: "Honey, I'm finally ho- o- me!" to Carly and Freddie, who, just like she expected, turned around and jumped up to greet her.

What she wasn't expecting, however, was for Carly to be crying hysterically.

"Fredward, what the hell did you do to her?" yelled Sam

"I didn't do anything, okay! I don't know what wrong!" Freddie yelled back while rolling his eyes at the blonde

"Well, you must have done something, Freddie!" Sam screeched back

"Or maybe it was just you showing up like you did!" retorted Freddie

"How did I show up, huh? Please, enlighten me, Freddie?" Sam yelled sarcastically

"Look, just stop it! None of this is going to get Spencer a kidney, okay!" snapped Carly, not realizing what she had said.

* * *

"Wait, what did you just say? Spencer needs a kidney?" gasped Sam

"Why didn't you tell us, Carly?" questioned Freddie

"I- I- I- I don't know, okay. It just slipped out!" wailed Carly as she collapsed onto the couch

"Wait, is Spencer really doing that bad? I thought he was going to recover?" asked Sam as she sat beside her best friend on the familiar old couch

"Yeah, when I saw him he seemed to be doing pretty good for a guy who rode a motorcycle off of a moving semi." Stated Freddie as he too sat down next to Carly on the couch that Spencer had never bothered to throw away

* * *

Carly had graduated Ridge Way with quite a few scholarship offers, just like Freddie had. She also had a whole lot of acting job offers, including her own talk show, sitcom, and a few variety shows. In the end, however, she had settled on studying acting at UCLA on the Santa Barbara campus.

Afternoons on the sunny beach, palm trees, movie stars all over the place, and a near celebrity status among many of the locals made her college experience more than fulfilling and fun: it made it the very best year of her life so far. Besides, she even managed to get herself invited to a couple of star studded events and parties. Some of the major celebrities were asking for her autograph! Things really couldn't have gotten much better. She thought.

She'd had quite a few boyfriends in high school, and over the years she had grown used to Seattle boys and the sorts of games that they played. She knew exactly who would use who and who just wanted some action and who was actually a decent guy. Not all people were like that, though.

Though Carly hadn't realized it at the time, people in the Hollywood area were down right mean and nasty and they would most certainly use you until the day that you died. Just ask a couple of her ex boyfriends and roommates about it. They should know.

Spencer had been the one that protected her from those sorts of people. And now, he was dying.

"Okay, Carly, what is it? It's not just the accident, is it?" demanded Freddie

"I- I –I don't know what to do, you guys! Spencer has c- c- cancer in his kidney and he needs a transplant and the only person that's a compatible donor is h- h- her. And I don't ever want to see her again! I cant ever see her again!

"Who, Carly?" asked Sam. Freddie, however, knew the answer. He had been dreading it too. And if Carly had to find that person or "Her" as she had so blatantly referred to that person as, then he would also be facing a buried hatchet of his own.

"My- My- My mother, Sam."

And Freddie's Father.

* * *

**Wow, over fifteen hundred words and four pages. Not bad. **

**The next chapter will have a lot more Sam and maybe even some Spencer.**

**I know that I've set the bar high with updating so fast, but expect updates every one to two weekends. Only two weekends if it's been a tough week, though.**

**Please review!**


	3. Time Heals Almost All Wounds

**Hello everybody. **

**Well, I hope that March has been off to a great start for everyone. YesterdayI went to my first Bat Mitzvah in about three years. The girl is my friend's sister. At the end of the chapter, I wrote down how my day went, so if you don't want to be bored with details of my life, feel free to skip that. **

**Anyways, here is the newest chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Time Heals (Almost) All Wounds**

Spencer, for once in his life, could not see the brighter side of this crazy and complicated situation. That may have been because there was no bright side. Of course, at least one crazy person out there would have said "Well, at least you get to see your mom again after all these years" but that definitely was not on the "bright side" of the situation for Spencer. The only thing even close to the bright side was that the local Girl Scout troop was giving him free cookies. In all honesty, now that he thought about it, unlimited free boxes of Thin Mints almost made up for the fact that he had cancer, needed a surgery and a new kidney, was in the hospital, and had to see his mother again. It almost made up for all of that. Almost.

It was strange, but the part of the ordeal that Spencer was dreading the most was having to see the woman that had given birth to both him and Carly and had even attempted to raise them. He didn't hate her, he couldn't really hate her. After all, she was his mom, for God's Sake! But, he didn't particularly like her all that much either. The sad truth was just that he didn't want to see her at all, even if did mean not getting a kidney. But, he also didn't want to die. Oh, great! Now what was he supposed to do?

He sighed and turned the TV back on. As much as he hated daytime television soap operas, they sure did come in handy when he wanted (or, in this case, needed) to take his mind off of things. Sculpting, however, would certainly have been preferred to soap operas, except for the little issue of him being in the hospital with his left arm in a cast.

"But Drake! She was my sister! My best friend! How could you? How could you?"Yelled the blonde girl on the screen that Spencer was pretty sure was named Erica or Erin

"Look, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, okay! It- it- it… It Just happened, okay! Neither of us could control it, Erica! There was just so much passion that it got out of control, alright!" gasped Drake as he covered his eyes

Spencer rolled his. He'd already been there and heard that one before.

"No, Erica, What are you doing?" cried Drake, as his soon to be ex wife advanced towards him with a shot gun

"Something that I should have done a long, long time ago!" Erica screeched as she raised the gun

"No, no, no! Don't do this, Erica, please! What about the kids? What will happen to them?" cried Drake

Spencer just had to wonder if his mom had ever actually thought about the kids. If she had ever even spared a thought about what they would think or how they would feel. Or if Spencer would be stuck caring for Carly while dad was deployed.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Mr. Spencer Shay?" called someone from the other side of the door

"Yeah, you can come on in." said Spencer, as he switched off the soap opera just as Erica was being escorted into the court house for her trial

"Hi, I'm Doctor Altman and I am in charge of getting you a donor kidney." said the doctor as she walked into his room

"Well, what's up, Doctor Altman?" Greeted Spencer

"Well, first we're going to review your medical history. Let's see, you had one kidney removed when you were thirteen due to…" Doctor Altman trailed off as she attempted to find the area that said why Spencer had his kidney removed

"It was because I was in a car accident and… Well, I have no idea either, but it might have been because" began Spencer

"A shard of metal damaged it beyond repair. Well, that's very unfortunate." Finished Dr. Altman

"It sure is." Agreed Spencer

"Well, it seems that your mother is your only compatible match for a kidney donation. Is she here? Or is she taking a while to contact?" asked Dr. Altman who was looking around almost as if she expected Spencer's mother to be hiding in the closet towards the back of the room

"Umm, she's taking a while to contact, Dr. Altman." Confirmed Spencer

"Alright then. I think it's okay if we send you home for now. As soon as you contact your mother, though, I want you right back in this hospital, okay? The very second that you get a hold of her, get your bag and start heading back, okay?" instructed Dr. Altman

"Okay, Dr. Altman." Muttered Spencer

* * *

Spencer sat in the waiting room of the hospital gazing out the window and waiting for Carly to show up and drive him home. He really hated hospitals. They were all white and clean and serious. Maybe, when his arm healed up, he could build them all a huge, colorful sculpture of… hmm… well, he was going to have to think about this one.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked a voice from above

Spencer looked up to see a young woman with curly white blonde hair standing above him and pointing to the seat next to him. Seeing as the only open spot left in the entire waiting room was next to a man that appeared to be talking to himself about killing a "Geschishtie", or something, Spencer felt obliged to let her sit.

"Nope. Have a seat." Answered Spencer

"Thanks you so much. I don't mean to be rude, but I am super creeped out by that other guy." She whispered as she sat down next to Spencer while gesturing to the "Geschishtie" man on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Commented Spencer, as his eyes drifted over to the man, who was now beating himself with a magazine

Spencer returned to thinking about the sculpture. What could he put in a hospital? A heart! _Yeah_, he thought to himself, _people came here all the time for heart surgery, heart attacks, heart problems, heart transplants… _as that thought entered his mind, he had to suppress a shiver. Maybe a heart wasn't the best of all ideas.

"What type of sculpture would you put in a hospital waiting room?" he asked the woman next to him

"Well, it would be pretty hard to make a sculpture of, but how about the Caduceus? You know the symbol of the medical field? Although, now that I think about it, maybe a painting of it would be better and easier to make." She commented thoughtfully

"A what?" asked Spencer

"It looks like a winged staff with two snakes winding around it." She explained

"Oh. That's actually a lot better than my first idea." Said Spencer

"What was that? A liver?" she asked sarcastically

"No, actually it was a heart. You know, because people come in here for heart attacks, heart surgeries…" trailed off Spencer

"Yeah, and heart transplants too." She commented slyly

This time, Spencer couldn't control the involuntary shiver that ran through his body.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't know that you needed a new heart!" she gasped apologetically

"Actually, I need a kidney." Said Spencer in a depressed voice

"Yeah, I need a new hip replacement." Said the woman in an equally depressed voice

"But you're so…" began Spencer

"Young? Yeah, I know. When I was seventeen I was in a pretty bad car accident the night of the Winter Formal dance. I ended up getting thrown from the car, I think, and my lower body was crushed by something, I cant remember what. Anyways, I ended up with two broken legs, a crushed pelvis, and a lot less blood then I started out with." She said all of her story as if it was really no big deal

"How can you just tell it to anyone with out even crying? I mean, I can barely hold myself together right now and all I've been doing is watching daytime television?" asked Spencer

"Honestly, I cant remember anything after getting on the freeway. It just goes blank from there up until about two weeks into my hospital stay. I'm pretty lucky, though. Tony only had a broken ankle and can remember the whole thing. He's pretty messed up, you know." She explained

"That must have been one horrible car accident." Said Spencer

"Yeah, it was. Tony and Mia have never really been the same after that. Actually, none of us have. Before, all I did was just waste my time with really stupid shit. That's all I ever did, stupid shit, stupid shit, and more stupid shit. Now I can see that you really don't have the time for all of that stupid shit. You might as well do what you love and love what you do." Said the girl

"Yeah, I know what you mean. If I survive this… well, I cant really quit my job since it's not even a real job, and I love what I already do, so I cant change professions, and school is kind of stupid shit to me, so going back is out, I guess I could…" trailed off Spencer, as he realized that his life had been pretty decent

"How about you start a charity?" suggested the girl

"Hey, that's a great idea! It could be for…"

"Brightening up hospitals and orphanages, maybe." She said

"Yeah! Great idea… Umm, what's your name?" said Spencer

"Ivory. How about you?" said Ivory

"Yeah, it's Spencer."

"Well, it was nice to meet you. If you survive, give me a call and I'll paint a huge mural of the Caduceus on that wall right over there."

* * *

"Sam, are you sure about this?" asked Carly skeptically

"Yeah, maybe this isn't the best of all ideas, Sam." agreed Freddie

"Look, if we want Spencer to live then we have to do something. We can't just sit around waiting for your mom to just appear out of the blue becuase we all know that it won't happen. We have to do something, and iCarly may be our only option, you guys." argued Sam

The more that Carly thought about it, the more that she had to agree with Sam. Sitting around and wishing like a mad person was not going to get her mother over here and a new kidney inside of Spencer. This may be their only option if they wanted Spencer to live.

"Well, we could always try to get on Oprah, or Dr. Phil, or maybe even Jarry Springer, you know!" yelled Freddie

"Look, Freddie, Sam may be right. We have to find her, at the very least, and this may be our only option." said Carly

"But..." Freddie started to say

"Look, do you want Spencer to live or not?" yelled Sam

Freddie looked for a minuet as if he was about to say something to continue to undermime Sam's plan, but caught himself before he actually did. He looked from Sam to Carly a few times, sighed, then turned around and picked up his old camera to turn it on.

"In five, four, three, two..."

* * *

Mrs. Shay really hadn't meant to hurt anyone. But sometimes these things… well, they just happened! She couldn't have controlled it, you know. And if she could have changed how the whole, huge, complicated and just plain crazy situation had gone over, she didn't think that she would.

She didn't regret what she had done at all; in fact, the only thing that Mrs. Shay truly regretted was letting herself live with out that kind of passion for so long. Unfortunately, it turned out that Mr. Benson had regretted a bit more than Mrs. Shay had. After barely three months of them attempting to start their new life together, the two of them had gotten into the biggest fight that either of them had ever been in. He wanted to go back to Seattle and try and work out some sort of custody agreement for their children, and she had wanted to stay put and leave their old life behind. She still wasn't sure whether or not things had worked out for him with his crazy ex wife, but she hadn't seen Spencer or Carly in years.

And that was okay with her.

* * *

Mr. Benson's computer ed class was an absolute mad house that Wednesday afternoon. Today all of the kids were supposed to be looking up web shows and try to see if they could find out anything about them for their new project, which would involve creating their very own web show. A couple of students seemed to have found an extremely funny one that only ended a few years ago.

"Okay class, please settle down. Brandon and Becky seemed to have found a particularly funny show, but I haven't seen it yet so I don't know if it's school appropriate. If it is, then we can watch it tomorrow in class." Mr. Benson yelled over his loud and crazy class.

"But Mr. Benson, who cares?" asked Emma Stromberg

"The people who sign my paycheck do." replied Mr. Benson, "Besides, that's the bell. I'll let you know if we can watch it tomorrow, okay."

As his eighth period class slowly shuffled out of the tech lab, Mr. Benson approached the computer of Brandon and Becky. He sure hoped that this web show was at least a little school appropriate. At least it's name sounded appropriate. It seemed to be called "iCarly".

He clicked the play button and nearly passed out from shock.

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And say hi to our tech producer, Freddie!"

The camera flipped around, and settled on the face of a boy that Mr. Benson had last seen falling off of a bike at the park down the street. It was his little boy, Freddie. He almost fell off of his seat with shock, recognition, and, most of all, guilt.

Suddenly, however, the video was over ridded. It seemed to be a live broadcast.

"Hi, everyone. If there's anyone out there who still watches iCarly, I'm Carly." Said the young woman with long dark brown hair

"Yeah, and I'm Sam." Said another young woman with curly blonde hair

The camera flipped around again to show a young man with short brown hair.

"I'm Freddie." He said

"And Spencer should be showing up anytime now." Said Sam

"Many of you guys are probably wondering why we are making a broadcast of iCarly after close to two years of being off the air." Began Sam, "You see, we are looking for Carly's mother. She, umm, well, she left the Shay family a few years ago and we have some important news to share with her." Sam attempted to explain

"Actually, Spencer needs a kidney, and my mom is the only match we know of. If anyone knows where she is, please let me know!" begged Carly

The rest of the webcast was a blur to Mr. Benson. All he could think about was how Spencer needed a kidney and it was his fault that he might die. What could he possibly do to make this right? He would gladly give him his own kidney in a heartbeat, but he wasn't a match. But he had to do something to help them out.

He looked back at the web show. Going to see the kids was completely out of the question, seeing as his nutcase of an ex wife was probably still living across the hall from them. He could still remember the last time he had attempted to contact Freddie. That was a disaster if he ever saw one.

Maybe he could get them to come and see him, though. Seattle to Tucson wasn't that bad of a drive. It was only about two hard days of driving. Besides, Judy wouldn't really mind. After all, she had been the one that persuaded him to at least try and contact Freddie again. Heck, even she had made an attempt to go up to Seattle and let him know that his dad still cared.

He would have to get them to come and see him, there was no other option.

Mr. Benson took a deep breath, and clicked the 'Send' button.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update. I had Bat Mitzvah services (for my friend's little sister) from 9 to noon, babysitting from 12:30 to almost 5, the Bat Mitzvah party from 6 to 10:30, and then my friend called my just as I was about to go to sleep to ask me about our history project which isn't due until Spring Break. **

**Anyways, I would be so happy if you reviewed**


	4. All She Can Do

**Hello everyone! I would just like to inform all of you that because of a lot of prior commitments, my updates in April will be few and far between. The same goes for the beginning of June and July, if the story goes that long. Sorry about that. **

**Anyways, I hope that the season of Lent has been off to a great start for everybody. Instead of trying to give up chocolate (pfft, like that happened) I went for a sacrifice that is a bit more fitting for my life style. I have given up the tradition of giving things up for Lent. So far, it has been going swimmingly. **

**Thank you to my reviewers. You make my day.**

**Disclaimer- I could lie and say that I actually do own this**

* * *

**All She Can Do**

"But look, you guys, what if this guy is just some whack job like that psycho that had a chicken and locked us in her basement a few years ago? What if he's just messing with us, or something? Can we really trust him if he wouldn't even send us a video of himself?" challenged Sam

"Look, he seems to know a lot about my mom and he even offered to pay for our trip down to Tucson. Besides, he sounds the most legit out of all the responses that we got, Sam." Carly replied back to Sam. She really didn't know what was up with Sam right now. She usually would have been all in for an all expenses paid trip to anywhere, and now she was being … Careful. Wary. Cautious.

"Look, Carly, maybe this isn't the best of all ideas. We should probably try something…" began Sam, but Carly cut her off

"Sam, I don't know what your problem is, but we are going to Tucson and we are going to find my mother!" yelled Carly at her best friend. The room fell silent around them. This was the first time that Carly had really yelled at Sam. They were best friends, they weren't supposed to do this.

Sam looked warily at Carly's face for any hint of remorse or desperation or anything to tell her that Carly didn't mean it, but it just wasn't there. Her face was a pure mask of anger and determination. Sam felt as though she barely knew her best friend right now.

Freddie just stood there, looking quickly between his two closest friends, trying to see who would crack first. However, neither girl did. They just stood there, staring at each other and glaring (in Carly's case) or with a face painted with surprise at the other's outburst (that would be Sam).

"Carly, Sam, maybe we…" began Freddie in a whisper that even he could barely hear

"No, listen. Sam, I don't know what is with you right now. All you have been doing for the past two days, ever since we got that e-mail, has been shooting down all of our ideas. If you don't want to come, then you don't have to, okay? But I am going to Tucson and I am going to find my mother, alright?" explained Carly

Sam didn't reply as Carly stomped out of the room.

"Sam, what's up?" asked a very concerned Freddie

"Nothing that concerns you, you stupid noob!" said Sam angrily as she turned away to look out the window of the iCarly studio and down at the busy Seattle streets below

"Seriously Sam, there's something wrong. That's the first time you've actually insulted me since we got that e-mail." Said Freddie as he cautiously approached her. That was one of the many problems with trying to have a heart to hear with Sam; she could turn violent at any moment.

"Look, maybe there is something wrong. It still doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you, Fredward!" snapped Sam defensively

"Sam, I know that it's hard when you and Carly have fights, but everything is going to work out in the end, okay." Said Freddie in a calm and soothing voice

"Urgh, that's not it, you idiot! I know that Carly and I fight, I'm not an idiot! I'm just worried for her, okay? I'm worried for you guys, all right!" admitted Sam furiously

"Wait, what? Why are you worried for us?" asked Freddie confusedly

"Because, Carly just has this image of how when she sees her mom again everything is just going to be perfect, but it wont, okay! And I cant stand to see her get hurt like that. Everything wont be just perfect. It'll be terrible." Cried Sam exasperatedly

"How would you know, Sam?" questioned Freddie

"Be- be- because the same thing happened to me, okay. When I was just a little kid, before I even met you guys, my dad ran off. While I was on my tour last year, ther- there were some people in Missouri that knew him and where he was and they offered to set up a place for us to meet." Began Sam in a chocked and strained sounding voice

"Well, that doesn't sound all that bad. I mean, you found him again, at least." Began Freddie tentatively

"I wasn't done, Fredward!" snapped Sam, a bit of the old her returning to her complexion, "Look, it went terribly. He's just some stupid redneck that knocked up my idiot of a mother and didn't bother to stick around to see his kids grow up." Sighed Sam, the last bit of her old self fading out with her sigh

Freddie wasn't sure what to do. This was so unlike Sam that he was considering taking her to the hospital just to make sure she wasn't an alien or something. A part of him wanted to reach out and comfort her, but another part of him kept reminding him of how awful she had been to him when they were back in high school. Then again, there were the few rare occasions that she had comforted him when he was in despair. Though, now that he thought about it, she was the cause of most of his despair. This was really getting him no where, he thought. He decided to trust his instincts and to be the bigger person. He reached out his hand and put it on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Sam. I know how you feel." He said quietly

"No you don't, at least you actually got to know your dad." Snapped Sam, though she didn't move Freddie's hand from her shoulder

"Sometimes I wish that I hadn't. The dad I knew never would have just run off and never even tried to contact me again. Now I cant even imagine him being any different. Well, I can try sometimes, but then I always remember what he did." Sighed Freddie

"Yeah. It's hard." Agreed Sam quietly

There was a moment of silence before Sam broke it again.

"You know what? I cant decide which would be worse: knowing your father and having him do what he did and leave and all, or never even knowing him and then finally meeting him- and there's nothing there. There's just nothing and he isn't your father at all; he's just some guy that knocked up your mother and the bond that you were hoping for just isn't there." Decided Sam in what very well could have been the smartest and most sensitive speech that she had ever given to anybody. The silence fell over the two young adults again.

"Carly's going to be so disappointed, you know." Mentioned Freddie out of the blue; breaking the silence

"Yeah, she sure is. That's why I don't want her to go. Her mother's just going to break her heart in two." Said Sam sadly

"She's living in a fool's paradise if she thinks that her mom's going to do anything for her." Said Freddie quietly as he sat beside Sam and gazed into the streets below

* * *

"Okay, so then we can put the rainbow on this side of the mug!" yelled Ivory Motscovits excitedly as she raced over to the far side of the colossal, ten foot tall coffee mug that stood in the living room of the Shay apartment

"Oh, yeah! And then you should put some of those spots along this side of the mug, but only in the first two colors." Offered Spencer

"Hey, I'm the painter here. You are the sculptor. I call the shots with the paint, alright?" snapped Ivory

"Control freak." Spencer loudly "coughed" over his shoulder

"Hey! That's Sir Control Freak the Second to you!" joked Ivory

"Who was the first?" asked Spencer

"My sister, Jessica." Said Ivory

"How many siblings do you have?" asked Spencer

"Three: Nathaniel, Jessica, Samuel, and Sloane." Said Ivory, as she began mixing paint colors, "And yeah, we are Jewish." She added after seeing the thoughtful look on Spencer's face as she said the names of her siblings

"Yeah, I was going to say that all those names sounded pretty…" trailed off Spencer

"Jewish? Yeah, I know. Except for Sloane. Her name just sounds kind of… Well, Jersey, I guess." Said Ivory

"Wait, so do you guys all, like, keep Kosher and stuff?" asked Spencer

"Oh, no way could I ever do that!" exclaimed Ivory

"So you eat bacon?" asked Spencer

"I love bacon!" squealed Ivory

"Oh, YEAH!" cried Spencer as he gave her a high five

* * *

Carly really needed to talk to someone. She needed to talk to some one that would actually understand how she was feeling and why she wanted to go so badly. She really needed to talk to her older brother, Spencer. If anyone would know what to do and how to comfort Carly, it would be her older brother. She sure hoped that he was still home.

"Spencer, I need to… Um, what are you doing?" asked Carly, as she galloped down the stairs and then stopped in astonishment at the sight of the giant coffee mug that was occupying most of the space in the living room

"Hey, hey, Car-lay! How's it going?" asked Spencer, who had either not heard Carly's question, or just decided to ignore it

Carly sighed. Why couldn't Spencer be normal and just answer her questions? It wasn't all that hard. Except this was Spencer, also known as one of the world's greatest spazzes. The world would probably end before he would ever actually answer questions out right.

"It's going fine, Spencer. What are you doing?" sighed an exasperated Carly

"Oh, your brother and I are making a giant coffee mug!" said a voice from the other side of the mug

"Ummmm… who are you?" asked Carly

Ivory poked her head around the coffee mug, a huge smile (along with quite a bit of paint) on her face.

"Hi, you must be Carly! I'm Ivory. I met your brother the other day at the hospital!" she explained quickly and a bit loudly

"Well, hi, then." Said Carly skeptically as she gazed at Ivory

"Hey, do you think that we should put the bluish greenish color on this side?" asked Spencer

"Um, Spencer, I don't mean to interrupt, but can I please talk to you? It's really important." Said Carly

"Um, well…" began Spencer

"Oh, it's fine! I'll go get us some fla-doodles!" said Ivory as she stood up, grabbed her purse, and headed down to the Scandinavian food market down the street

Carly watched her go. Then, she decided to turn her attention to her older brother who was also watching her leave.

"She seems nice." Said Carly quietly to her brother

"Yeah, she is. What did you want to talk about?" asked Spencer as he quickly changed the subject, while still painting lightly

"Mom." Said Carly

Spencer seemed startled by this new development and nearly dropped the paint brush that he was using. As he bent down to quickly get it, he asked the question with the seemingly obvious answer:

"Why do you want to talk about mom?" asked Spencer in an almost robotic voice

"Because, you need a kidney!" Carly cried

"Look, I know I need a kidney. But the doctors said that I can still go a few years with out a new one, you know. They could always hook me up to one of those machines that does what your organ is supposed to do, if it came to that. A few years to live is fine with me, you know. I don't…" Spencer said all of this very quickly as if he had spent hours convincing himself of the same things

"Spencer, that isn't true! You aren't just okay with dying and we all know it. Mom is our only shot." Contradicted Carly

"Okay, look Carly. Even if this guy down in Tucson does know where mom is, then what? If mom really cared about us, we would know. She would have called us or sent us Christmas presents or at least something if she did. If mom wont even send us cards on our birthdays, what makes you think she'll give me a vital organ?" snapped Spencer roughly

Carly had never seen Spencer acting so defensive and rough. This was really taking a toll on her brother. Carly knew that he was as scared, if not even more scared, then she was. After all, it was his life that was on the line. She wished so much that she could be the one to give Spencer a kidney. She would in a second if he asked her too. She knew her dad would have too, but he was in the military, and you cant serve if you had an organ missing. Her dad probably would have even given up his job to help Spencer, though. Carly hoped he realized that they were all there for him.

"Look, Carly, I'm sorry. It's just that…" began Spencer

"Don't worry, I understand." whispered Carly as she embraced Spencer in a tight hug.

That was about all she could do for him now.

* * *

**Well, thank you for reading! I hope that you all enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
